


Personalities That Match

by Laurrrens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, idk how to tag, they have a pet peacock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurrrens/pseuds/Laurrrens
Summary: Hamilton and Seabury get a pet Peacock to help them save their relationship."Cocky like Hamilton, beautiful like Seabury."





	Personalities That Match

Hamilton wakes up with the sounds of birds chirping their beautiful song and by his side he sees Seabury. He looks so beautiful while sleeping but in his head, Hamilton knows that they had fights with each other, disagreements and almost breaking up with each other. 

Seabury started to wake up, his sight is blurry, he feels Alexander's hand on his face.

"There you go, my love," Hamilton said while putting Seabury's glasses on his face.

"Oh, thank you, my dear," Seabury said while adjusting his glasses. Seabury got up from the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. Seabury felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Alexander?" Seabury said without looking back at Hamilton.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could get a pet. It would probably save our relationship in some way..." Hamilton nervously asked Seabury.

"A pet?..." Seabury questioned.

"Yes! A pet, but not a simple pet like a dog or a cat. An exotic one!" Hamilton said with excitement. 

"Well, I guess it's a good idea," Seabury responded with a small smile. 

* * *

Seabury was in the living room sitting on the couch until he heard the door open and shut. It was Hamilton but he was holding something.

"Hello, Alexander how was your-." Seabury stopped as he looked up at Hamilton.

"Surprise!" Hamilton said while showing Seabury the new pet he got for each other.

"A PEACOCK?!" Seabury yelled out.

"I got a peacock because he reminds me of you because he's beautiful as you," Hamilton says while hiding his face behind the peacock.

"And cocky has him too," Seabury giggled while blushing.

"Wow, okay," Hamilton said.

"So what are we naming him?" Hamilton asked.

"How about Feathers?" Seabury said.

"That's a too simple don't you think?" Questioned Hamilton.

"Simple is good, Alexander,"  Seabury said while walking up to their pet peacock.

"How about Pastel?" Hamilton asked with a face of excitement.

"Hmm, not bad. Let's name him Pastel!" Seabury said.

* * *

"Hey, Seabury, have you seen my glasses?" Hamilton asked. 

"Umm, no I haven't," Seabury said while looking up from his book. Suddenly a crash can be heard from the living room. The both of them quickly ran to see what happened.

When they both reached the living room they saw Pastel with Hamilton's glasses on the couch.

"Hey look Pastel has your glasses," Seabury pointed out.

"No shit," Hamilton replied. The peacock started squawking with excitement when he saw Hamilton and Seabury. The peacock ran up to them and rubbed his head on Seabury's leg. 

"Aww, look he likes you~" Hamilton said while giving a smooch to Seabury. Seabury turned his face to Hamilton, his face was red.

"Aww look at youuu~" Hamilton said. 

"S-shut up!" Seabury said while blushing.

* * *

It's been months since Hamilton has brought home Pastel. Their relationship has seemed to improve after he brought home that pet. There have been 0 fights after bringing home Pastel.

"Hey, Alexander?" Seabury asked.

"Yea?" Hamilton replied.

"I love you for everything. I love you for everything you have done to save our relationship," Seabury said while hugging Hamilton.

"Yes, you're very welcome my love~" Hamilton said while cuddling with Seabury.

"Squawk!" Pastel squawked.

"Hahaha, we love you too Pastel!~" Seabury said while hugging both Hamilton and his pet peacock.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fluff fanfic! Please don't murder my ass.  
> Also, this is for an amino challenge.


End file.
